


A Diet of Distraction

by keerawa



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping Sherlock properly fed has become something of a group project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diet of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2016 Prompt #6: Food, Glorious Food. Sorry I'm a day late on this one - yesterday was very busy! Unbeta'd, so please feel free to point out any errors.

> John –  
>  I couldn't help but over-hear your tiff last night about Sherlock only eating sweets during a case, especially one that's gone on as long as this one. So I made this batch of scones with protein powder, instead of flour. They taste fine, but the texture is a bit odd. Keep him distracted while he's eating, and I'm sure he won't notice a thing.

Sherlock was in the middle of a rambling exploration of the evidence when he took his first bite, and frowned.

 

"So how's he selecting the victims? Do they subconsciously remind him of his mother or something?"  
"For God's sake, John, don't tell me you believe all that psycho-sexual twaddle."

…

"Perhaps he only works in Hackney, and lives in another part of the city?"  
"I discounted that possibility yesterday. Do you listen to a word I say?"

…

"How about the first girl's landlord? He seemed dodgy."  
"Have you considered joining Scotland Yard? With reasoning like that, they'd probably make you their King."

…

"We keep saying he, but what if the mugger is a woman? A very tall woman, who wears men's trainers."  
"Don't be ridiculous, John. She'd have to be – oh."

Ten minutes later Sherlock was frantically texting Lestrade everything he'd need to arrest the woman responsible. John returned the empty plate to Mrs Hudson after breakfast.


End file.
